Warlock
by BlackHeart
Summary: AU, Xander has finally gone beyond being the 'normal guy', but whether or not he wants to be diferent has yet to be seen. Takes place mid 5th season, new enemys, new friends.
1. Chapter 1-Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So don't bother suing. The most you would get is some Metallica posters and a jar of mustard.

Takes place after "The Body", If you are Pro Buffy....... just flame me or something along those lines. I would like to note that I am not very original so you may recognize a few things from other shows or games. Other wise sit back get a beer, (water if your straight edge) and enjoy.

Mist flows across an open field, kissing the grass with dew. Slowly it clears as the sun's rays dry the moisture. As it clears you see two armies across from each other. The army with their backs to the sun mills about like an angry horde. At a closer inspection, one would see that each and every man's face was slightly contorted, giving them a demonic appearance. Their eyes glowed a sinister red, and deep growls came from their throats. At the head of them all sits a lone figure upon his steed. He wore only light leather armor with a black hooded cloak on top of that. A handsome face stared out from the confines of the hood. He looked no more than 20, but his eyes said differently. They to were red, but unlike his soldiers whose eyes contained hate and barely contained anger, his were cold and somewhat sad. As though he had seen much in his life. Perhaps too much.

Opposite to them the other army stands, they wore varying armor, according to their rank. The only thing that seemed similar about them all was there lack of irises. Thousands of black dots stared out to the horizon, taking in what could be there last sunrise. At the front their commander sat upon his horse, like his opponent across from him he wore little armor and a black cloak. He took looked young, despite his white hair. Turning to his army he let out a low whistle, silence followed.

"Remember......they can crush your body."

"BUT THEY CAN'T TOUCH YOUR SOUL!" The army cried out as one.

" WE FIGHT FOR YOU DARK ONE! AS YOUR HUMBLE SERVANTS WE SALUTE YOU!" The opposing army roared in response.

Turning to his army the red eyed general drew a long black serrated Katana. Several runes were engraved into the blade. With a mumble of words the blade burst into black flames.

"REMEMBER! GRIMM IS MINE!" The general yelled. Turning back to the opposing army he pointed his flaming sword towards them. "ON TO COMBAT!" Kicking his horse in the ribs he charged forward, his army following close behind like a plague of locust.

"LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" the opposing General roared.

With a gasp Xander woke up. This had been the fifth time that week he had had the dream. It never went beyond the two armies charging forward. 

"Did you have the dream again Xander?"

Looking over Xander saw Anya with a worried look in her eyes. She was the only other one that knew about his dreams.

"Xander please talk to Giles. He's old, and probably knows what's going on. Old people usually do."

Xander had to smile at Anya's wording. She always found away to make him feel embarrassed, yet love her even more at the same time.

" I can't do that."

" Why not!? Please Xander talk to him, you can't handle this. Look at your wrists. Those things are getting more prominent. Eventually someone's going to notice."

Xander looked down to the two symbols on his wrists. One was an Unke with sharp arrowhead coming up into the loop. The other was also an Unke, but it was upside down and lined with spikes. They had formed around the same time the dreams came. They had started out as blotches of black, but as the weeks went by they started to take shape. 

" I don't know why.....but I have to deal with this on my own. Just try to get some sleep." Kissing her on the forward Xander leaned back and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Xander headed to the Magic Box, he had agreed to open the shop up for Giles. After opening the displays he sat at the research table and relaxed. Looking at his surroundings he felt a pang of nostalgia for the old Library. He began shelving some of the books, when one of them caught his eye. Flipping through some of the pages he stopped when he recognized the two symbols that were on his wrists. 

There was some Latin written underneath, he didn't really understand it, having failed Latin in high school. What he could decipher was awaken and within.

"That's it I got to talk to Gi-" Xander cried out in pain as his wrist began to burn. Right where the two symbols were smoke started to rise from them as they grew more detailed. Then the pain was gone, for a moment, when he suddenly felt as though he was being torn apart from within. Xander fell to the floor and shook as pain racked through his body. After several minutes he blacked out.

(Manhattan, New York)

A man that looked to be in his mid 20's typed away at a computer

"Damn market report. God I miss the old days, you didn't have to deal with this crap to get-" he was cut short as a crippling pain shot through his body. Falling out of his chair he convulsed for a few minutes when the pain finally stopped. 

"So it's finally happened." he thought. Getting up from the floor he dialed a number into his phone.

"Yeah, it's me........fine.........I want everything set up over there. Keep it quiet you know the consequences.......good..........okay......later." canceling all his arrangements for the next few months he set up a bus ticket to Sunnydale, California.

(Sunnydale)

" Xander......Xander.....are you okay?" Giles shook

"What happened to him?"

"I am not sure, he does not appear to be injured." 

"I'll call an ambulance." Tara said

Anya ran into the room and cried out when she saw Xanders crumbled form.

"OH MY GOD XANDER!" Anya screamed. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"

"We don't know, we came in here and he was like this."

"I knew he should have told you." she moaned.

"Tell me what?" when Anya didn't answer Giles grabbed her by the shoulders and asked again. "Tell me what Anya. What should Xander have told me?"

"Look at his wrists. These two tattoo things started forming a few weeks ago."

Giles lifted Xander's wrists. When seeing what was on each he dropped them and promptly ran to the book Xander had been looking at. When he read the passage Giles closed the book.

"Dear lord no....please not him. TARA! Forget the ambulance, go to the training room closet, there should be chains and shackles in there. Call Buffy and Willow, tell them it's very urgent."

"Giles what's going on? We have to get him to the hospital!"

"No...we don't. He is fine Anya, but what I am worried about is what he will awaken as."

Grabbing Xander, Giles lifted him on to his shoulders and half carried half dragged him to the training room, where they chained him to the wall. 

The battle waged on, the very ground itself was stained red with blood from both sides. It seemed to ooze out of the ground whenever the surviving fighters took a step. All around people cried out, some in anger, others in pain. What was left of the two armies tore each other apart. The two generals slew their enemies left and right, slowly making their way towards each other. The red eyed general drove his flaming blade into a cavalryman. Falling from his steed the soldier attempted to battle his opponent but only had his arm cut off for the trouble, stumbling backwards he cried out in agony as his blood sprayed from his wound splattering the general. Turning around he tried to crawl away.

" Jesus Christ fucking die!" the general roared. Leaping into the air he pointed his blade downward and landed on the unfortunate cavalryman. He died with a pathetic gurgle as blood spilled from his lips. Wrenching his sword from his latest victim the general moved on to his true opponent. Beheading several other soldiers on his way the red eyed General met the man he called Grimm.

" Call back your men Grimm, you have no chance."

" You know I can't do that."

" Come on man, join me. We'll rape plunder, kill, it will be so cool!"

" You know I can't do that either."

" You can't even begin to imagine what it's like, you can have anything you want... anyone you want. Well except maybe Katherine, I got to her first. Damn what a fine piece of ass. How she cried." the General's handsome face twisted into a sadistic grin at these last few words.

" YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" bringing up his sword Grimm charged forward screaming with all his rage.

"NOW THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" laughing insanely he ran forward. They both leaped into the air at the same time as their swords collided creating a shower of sparks and fire.

That's it for now, if you haven't fallen asleep, please review.


	2. Chapter 2- The Rage

Disclaimer: It's the same as it was last time, I don't own anything on the show. STOP BOTHERING ME!

Xander jerked awake, he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. What he noticed first was the fact that he was chained to the wall.

"Ughhh, hello. Is anyone there? Giles?" When no one answered Xander sighed and slumped a bit.

" HEY! IS ANYONE HERE!"

"Xander, you're a wake I see." 

Looking up Xander saw Giles at the doorway, pointing a shotgun at him.

" Giles, what the hell is going on? Why am I chained to the wall?"

" We walked in and found you passed out on the floor. I chained you to the wall when I saw the symbols on your hands."

" I was going to tell you about them eventually." Xander looked down. He felt ashamed that Giles had to find out like this.

" Do you have any idea what those mean?"

" No, I saw them in the book. I read the passage on the bottom and this pain went through me. I passed out after awhile."

" I see... I'm sorry Xander, but I cannot release you."

" Giles, what are you doing, it's me!"

" That I cannot be too sure about." Turning, Giles left Xander chained to the wall.

" GILES! GILES! UNCHAIN ME, YOU FUCK!" 

Xander felt a rage course through him. Giles turned just in time to see Xander's eye's glow red until the entire room was illuminated with it. With a quick jerk the chains were torn from the wall, and Xander fell to his knees. Looking up Xander growled deep in is throat, with inhuman speed he ran across the room and punched Giles in the face. The force of the blow knocked him backward into a door effectively shattering it. Seeing that Giles was out for the count he ran out of the room into a surprised Scooby gang.

" Xander what the hell are you doing?" Willow cried out. She didn't understand what was wrong with him.

" Get out of my way Will." Xander growled. He was barely keeping his anger in check.

" Xander please, let us help you!"

" GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Xander backhanded Willow into the wall. Just as he was heading to the door he felt himself fly into a display case.

" Why don't you fight someone your own size?"

Buffy stood several feet away from Xander in an attack stance. With a roar that shook the objects in the Magic Box Xander attacked. Buffy was surprised at the speed he came at her. With each punch she blocked Buffy could feel the bone shattering strength behind them. 

" Xander please, stop! Why are you doing this "

" Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" 

" Xander please, we're your friends!"

" NO! YOU DON'T CARE! NO ONE DOES!" A quick uppercut threw Buffy against the wall. Snapping his foot out Xander kicked her in the ribs a few times. His military training was flashing back so he had a better offense against her.

" AM I STRONG ENOUGH NOW!" Grabbing Buffy, Xander tossed her into a bookshelf like a rag doll " OR WILL YOU CUT ME OUT AGAIN LIKE YOU DID WHEN THE HARBINGER WAS COMING! OR LIKE YOUR DOING NOW!"

" Xander...we were doing.... What we thought was right-" Buffy gasped. She tried to hit Xander but at this point she was too damaged. Xander grabbed her arm and swung her into another bookcase. This one landed on her and pinned Buffy down.

" IT WAS MY FUCKING CHOICE! YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING WHILE YOU WERE CUTTING ME OUT? FIGHTING ZOMBIES THAT WOULD HAVE BLOWN YOUR ASSES UP IF I HAD NOT STOPPED THEM! I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU GUYS, BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN I WAS NOT GOOD ENOUGH SO YOU DECIDED TO DUMP ME!" Slowly the rage seemed to leave Xander's face and a great sadness came over him. The red light in his eye's dimmed slowly.

" None of you ever believed in me...ever." Turning around Xander ran from the Magic Box into the night.

Sorry I didn't make it longer, but school has been a real bitch lately. I promise this chapter is leading to something really cool. And it will come out a lot sooner.


	3. Chapter 3- Friend or Foe?

Xander didn't know how long he had been running or where too. All he knew was that he had to get away from Sunnydale away from all of them. Out of no where an arm snapped out. Suddenly the world spun around and Xander was lying face down in the grass.

" Who ever did that must have a death wish." He growled. Even with the grass blocking his mouth one could easily sense the growing anger in his voice. 

Looking up Xander saw a smirking man who looked to be about his age. Long sloppy red hair covered most of his face except for his mischievous green eyes. A short leather trench coat barely hid two gleaming short swords attached to his belt. 

" Who the fuck are you." Xander said angrily

" Someone that knows what your going through," the stranger said, with the smirk ever present "right now your scared, I can feel the fear coming of you in waves."

" One last time. Who are you!" Xander snarled

" A friend." The stranger replied raising his arm. Clearly tattooed into his skin was the smooth right side up unke on his wrist. Only his was imposed over a clenched gauntlet.

Looking to his own wrist Xander saw it glowing slightly. "All right, you got my attention."

******************************

"Stupid git, you know he doesn't care about you, why do you waste your time?" Spike grumbled. It was funny enough seeing the infamous William the Bloody watching Passions but watching it with a 15 year old girl was the icing on the cake.

"It's great that you got a new TV Spike, I can't believe those demons smashed it." Dawn said eyes glued to the screen at all times.

" Well I' cost me a bit but it's bloody well worth-" just as Spike was about to finish his sentence the door came flying off it's hinges and landed smack dab on the new television.

"BLOODY HELL!" Looking to the ceiling Spike shook his fist. " YOU JUST CAN'T STOP SCREWING ME OVER!"

" Oh I wouldn't blame him."

Whipping around Spike saw only two glowing red dots. 

"Who the 'ell are you?" Spike growled

" Oh come now William; don't tell me you don't remember me. After all you did help to cast me into hell." The stranger whispered

" Look bloke, I don't know who the 'ell you think I am but the only person I had anything to do with that was cast into hell is Angelus."

" My lord you gave it up. You gave up all your powers. Well this is a most interesting development. Now who could have taken on the mantle of Fear, most likely that Scottish pig Gu-" the stranger was cut short when a metal bat came slamming into his face. Spike raised the bat for a second attack but found himself impaled on a Claymore.

" Well... I'll be damned avn't seen a Claymore in years." Spike gurgled. At that time he was having a hard time talking with his own blood flooding his mouth. 

The stranger yanked his sword up and carried Spike with him into the crypt where he promptly stabbed the sword into the wall until the hilt was pressed firmly into Spikes stomach, his blood for a puddle at their feet. 

"I have just hit a lot of major organs as well as jarring the nerves in your spine, not to mention that I have pinned you like a butterfly. So I think I can trust you to not go anywhere." The stranger whispered into Spike's ear.

The stranger turned around only to have a chair broken over his head by Dawn. This hardly stunned him, grabbing Dawn by the neck he lifted her into the air.

"Naughty naughty Girly. Hitting a stranger on the head with a chair, I tell you, children these days have no manners." The stranger said his voice barely a whisper bringing her down until they were face to face he stroked her cheek with his other hand "now the question that arises is what can I do to correct that problem."

To be continued

You would not believe the writer's block that has fallen upon me.


	4. Chapter 4- Pain

Warlock

Xander and the red head had left the park and made their way to an open seating restaurant. The walk from the Cemetery had calmed Xander down a bit, especially after fighting 6 vamps on the way. It took 30 minutes longer than it should have but it was worth it. The red head merely stood back and watched Xander kill the vampires with his newfound strength. Catching his reflection in a window of the restaurant Xander found his hair to be completely white.

After the read head asked for the biggest piece of cake the waitress could possibly serve without loosing her job he turned to Xander his face serious for a few moments.

"Do you know who you are?" The stranger asked

" Yes, do you?" Xander answered sarcastically.

" Pretty damn well. I am Gunner Mercutio, Warlock number 196285 First Class. Horseman of Fear and General of Heavens Southern Legions. And to rebuke your answer, you don't know who you are."

" Horseman of Fear? General? Look buddy, I've had a bad enough night. Last thing I need right now is some psycho that thinks he's a general from heaven." Just as Xander was about to get up Gunner fixed him with a blood-chilling glare.

" Sit down. Now." He growled. At that moment Xander felt all his limbs freeze and an overwhelming sense of fear hit him. Obediently he sat down. "I'm sorry I had to do that Xander." Sighed Gunner looking very tired at that moment "but you need to listen." 

Xander felt the fear slowly fade away, regaining the courage to speak, he looked up.

" What did you just do to me?"

" Being the horseman of Fear gives you a few advantages. I know someone's fear, I can sense it. Expand it and retract it. On a good day I can make about 14 some odd guys unafraid to fight someone like the Judge head on. I can also make those same 14 guys afraid of their own shadow to the point where they would kill themselves before looking at it." Gunner said his smirk returning to his face

"Look can you just cut to the chase? What are the Warlocks? And why do we have the same symbol on our wrists?" He said impatiently

" I'll give you a little club history kid. We were formed around 2387 B.C. We were hired guns, worked for the empire that would payed us the most. Our members came from five different tribes. The Vran, the Gelnika, the Drott, the Ventraka and the Hulud Kai. Each tribe sent 20 boys to be trained at our camps. We mostly did assassinations and undermined armies. Things went well for the next 2000 years. Then Lucifer came to us with a job offer from God himself. The angels weren't allowed to come down directly and help humans so we were offered the job. Well we took it and from then on we came under Gods service."

Xander looked at him wide eyed. Of all the things he had heard in his life that one took the cake.

" So uhhh you were here for all this?"

" Man I wish! Didn't join until 1132 AD. I'm originally from Scotland. A lot of things had changed before I joined." Gunner answered

" Wait... you're 868 years old? Man you must be well preserved." 

Gunner laughed at this good-naturedly. Xander made him laugh, but it pained him deep down knowing that the fallen one was just like him.

" When you become a Warlock first class you stop aging. You can die like anyone else it's just a lot harder. Anyway I think it would be better if my friend Grimm explained the rest to you."

" Grimm... he wouldn't happen to have white hair would he?" Xander asked remembering the man from his dream.

" Sometimes, how'd you know?" Gunner suddenly sat up with the serious look back on his face

" I saw him in a dream; he was fighting some guy with red eyes and a black sword."

Gunner's hair looked almost blood like when his face turned paled at the mention of a black sword. He suddenly stood up and walked a short distance from Xander telling him to stay put. Yanking out a cell phone Gunner dialed in a number and started speaking franticly.

" Grimm Christ man you got to get your ass over here now. The kid has had the dreams I think he might have been released." Gunner turned to Xander and told him they had to get to a safe place.

" What are you talking about your stuffs not even here yet." Xander protested

" Look I'll explain later but we have to get out of here now." Turning around Gunner ran right into a man. " Jeez sorry buddy, I'm in a bit of a hur- oh shit" If Xander had seen his face he would have seen complete and utter terror at what was before him. The red eyed stranger was standing right before him in an Armani suit and leather trench coat.

" Gunner, long time no see. Last time I saw you, you were still going through training to become an Archangel." The stranger smiled "please sit."

Gunner quickly went for his short swords but was stopped by some invisible force. His hands shook with the effort and his tattoo glowed and smoked. Xander grabbed his own wrists as pain slowly lanced through them.

" Now as I said please, sit" the stranger pulled out a seat and sat himself down gesturing toward the other two chairs. Seeing as they had no choice they sat down.

" What the hell are you doing here? How did you get out?" Gunner asked through gritted teeth rubbing his sore wrist.

" That fool Glorificus let me out. One of her books mentioned me and the power I possessed so she let me out in hopes of controlling me. Girl wasn't the smartest one around but she gave a good blowjob after I broke her arms and legs. It's funny how a few broken limbs will change a person out look on oral sex." The stranger said his face never changing form the cold tired look he had.

" You're the guy in my dreams." Xander stated

The stranger looked at Xander as though he had seen him for the first time.

" And who might you be? Wait don't say anything, I like guessing games. Hmmm you have both marks of the Hell Guardians and Warlocks, so I'm guessing you're a hybrid. It's good to see a few more out there now a day. And I can see that you have been initiated very recently." The stranger sat back and stroked his chin thoughtfully "Now the question is what tribe your from. From your hair I'd say Hulud Kai, but the fact that your Rage is coming off you in tidal waves suggests Drott blood. Yes, you are most likely a Drott/Hulud Kai."

" Enough of this bullshit, what the hell do you want?" Gunner growled hands shaking with the effort of reaching his swords

" What I want? Nothing." The stranger answered

" Then why the hell are you here? You obviously can't try to destroy the society; our numbers are so small we had our last reunion at a telephone booth."

" A what? You must forgive me; being in Hell for 6,000 years puts you behind in matters. Of course you would know that, helping to put me there and all." The stranger spat the last sentence out; his cool demeanor melting away to reveal anger so intense that all those around them were affected.

Xander heard a loud smack from behind and saw a man slap his wife when she wanted to leave early. A waiter broke a bottle over the manager's head, and a young boy began strangling his sister. Xander tried to get up but his wrists began to smoke once again and an invisible force forced him down again.

" STOP THIS! You want to kill me fine, I've lived more than I ever wanted, but don't hurt them."

" Oh I think not Gunner, you see I have a lot of pent up rage in me, about 6000 years worth. Besides this is tame compared to what I just did only a half-hour ago."

Gunner grew extremely pale right then.

" You didn't... oh god no."

" She was a quite the looker. Tighter than a beer bottle." The stranger said a sick grin plastered to his face

Suddenly Xander knew who it was. It was the General from his dream; he would never forget that grin. It was frightening how something as innocent as a grin could impart such perverse evil.

" You sick son of a bitch." Xander said body shaking and wrists smoking as he tried to get and attack him

" AHH the hybrid can speak. But in all seriousness you can't blame me. The only non-rotting women in Hell were the legions of horn womb Hags of Gehenna, and I'm not that desperate. Oh and you wouldn't believe who I bumped into. William the former Horsemen that once wore your mantel. He is a Vampire now you know, and has a most peculiar appearance changed his hair to a white yellow."

" Spike! Spike was a horseman!?" Xander exclaimed, turning to Gunner he saw that he too had a surprised look on his face

" He was most violent with me, had to pin him to a wall, lost a perfectly good claymore. But it turned out quite well, a good lay and an old friend all in one spot."

"Wait a minute, she was with him?" Xander asked a growing feeling of dread in his stomach

" Yes, the most beautiful chestnut brown hair I have seen since Katherine, you remember her don't you Gunner?"

" I am going to kill you, if it the last thing I do." Gunner growled

" Not in this Millennia. But I must be leaving, things to do and arrange. I don't even have a place to stay yet." Standing up he stepped backwards and had the shadows engulf him

Jumping to his feet Xander raced out of the restaurant ignoring the confused and battered people. He ran with all his newly found speed to Spikes crypt. When he came to Spikes crypt he saw the door blown in. Walking in he saw Spike pinned to the wall with a sword most of his blood beneath him. The sudden loss of blood made Spike paler if it were possible and incredibly thin. Like a hollow husk. 

Yanking the sword out of the wall, Xander caught Spike and laid him on the floor.

" I...I tried to help her." Spike whimpered blood tears flowing down his face "I was too weak, I...couldn't...help-" Spike hacked violently and coughed up what little blood he had left

" Where is she, is she still alive! ANSWER ME!" Xander screamed slamming Spikes battered body against the ground

" Down.... stairs. I was too weak....." Xander put Spike on his sleeping slab and threw him a blood pack from the fridge before opening the trap door. Spike ripped into the bag then curled into a ball, crying softly to himself. What Xander saw would be imprinted in his memory for the rest of his life. 

Dawn's hands were tied to the bedpost. She was curled up the best she could in that position, shaking and covered in human bite marks. Dried Blood was all over the stomach and the inside of her thigh's, flakes would fall off every so often from the shaking. Tears stained her face both fresh and old.

" Dawn..." Xander whispered

Franticly she tried to get away from the source of the voice. She began to scream and cry hysterically when she found she could go no further.

" PLEASE PLEASE! NO MORE!" Dawn cried

"Dawn, Dawnie calm down please it's me Xander." Xander said soothingly. Sitting on the bed he tried to reach out to Dawn but this only frightened her more

" Your not Xander you just trying to hurt me again, I can see your red eyes, please" she sobbed " Please don't hurt me anymore."

" Dawnie please it's me, ignore the eyes, I'm Xander. On your 12 birthday that kid spilled water on the crotch of your pants so I did the same to mine so they wouldn't laugh. I chaperoned your trip to Disney land, and I gave you my signed Jack Keruac book for Christmas."

" Xander..." Dawn whimpered "Xander!"

Taking out his pocketknife Xander quickly cut the ropes holding her. Immediately Dawn jumped into his arms and held him tightly. Xander felt tears trickle down his face when he thought of the pain she had to endure. Right then it was like the flood doors had opened for Dawn she cried into his shirt till it was soaked with her tears.

" I screamed for you and Spike and neither of you came, why didn't you come, why?" Dawn sobbed " He killed Spike didn't he, he kept on laughing about no one cared and that Spike would bleed until he was ashes"

" Spikes all right, come on, let's get you to my place. You need some food and a good bath."

" Spike too?" Dawn asked

Despite Xander's animosity towards Spike he couldn't refuse this of her in that state. That and the way Spiked acted when he saw him suggested that there was more to the neutered Vampire that meets the eye.

"Spike too." Taking some of the clean sheets lying on a dresser Xander wrapped them around Dawn and lifted her effortlessly. When he came to the top of the stairs Gunner was standing over Spike checking his wounds

" He needs to get stitched up." Gunner said 

Walking over to Xander, Gunner visibly flinched when he saw Dawn shrink away from him.

" Come one, I have a car parked down at the Cemetery entrance."

" Who was that guy, how did he have such power over us?"

Gunner bent down and picked up the Claymore Spike was pinned with. Walking over to Xander Gunner showed him the Hilt of the blade. There written clearly in Silver letters:

Alexander

Yes I know I'm making Spike look like a little bitch but the guy just practically bleed to death while listening to Dawn get raped, so I don't think he would be himself. I'm trying to convey the level of care Spike feels towards Dawn


	5. Chapter 5- Memories

Warlock  
  
The usual, don't own anything from the show.  
  
It was a quiet ride to Xander's apartment. Dawn's crying had lowered to the occasional sniffling and nervous glances towards Gunner. Who's knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on the steering wheel. The fear that was coming off Dawn was making it hard for him to concentrate.  
  
Xander just sat in the front seat staring at the sword. Absentmindedly thought of the silver lettering and remembered what his grandmother said his name meant. Protector of men. It was laughable, all this power and some guy holds him down with a thought.  
  
The soldier spirit inside him continued to feed him information, tactics, weapons, fighting styles. This Warlock energy was unlocking it all. Further into the recesses of his mind he felt the power chipping away at the walls he put up around the hyena spirit's memories. He had said nothing to Giles about it, but he still felt some of it's presence there. The strength, the need to kill, all of it cried out to him at his most violent moments. No where near as powerful as it should have been, the spirit wasn't actually there after all, but it made him nervous none the less.  
  
The Hyena liked Xander's body, the same went for the Soldier. Though he was afraid to admit it, Xander had liked them there to. He wasn't too sure what would happen when the walls came down and the shadows of the spirits were free again. Maybe nothing but useful information, but the nights events kept Xander from believing that. He and Gunner would have to discuss what will have to be done.  
  
Spike sat beside Dawn stroking her hair and whispering comforting words to her. The blood had helped but he still felt weak and his stomach wound was healing too slowly for his liking. He had no idea who the red eyed freak was, but when he had said Spike's mortal name he felt a spark of memory in the back of his mind.  
  
Feeling's of intense betrayal and disbelief, feeling's of disillusionment. A shiver from Dawn brought him back to the real world and he hugged her tightly even if it sent pain through his still torn organs.  
  
" I'll get him." He promised to himself " I'll get him if it's the last thing I do."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Buffy, I really wish you would listen to reason." Giles grumbled " Xander and Spike never got along in his volatile state Xander may merely attack us again."  
  
" He got lucky last time Giles, I'm the Slayer. He caught me by surprise." Buffy said fiercely " I won't let it happen again."  
  
Giles merely let Buffy continue deluding herself. He knew what Xander was, A hybrid of Warlock and Hell Guardian was extremely rare. He remembered only two cases of it happening in a Watcher Diary entry. The first was known as Draco and the second Alexander. Both had been referred to as 'The Fallen'. This didn't insight much faith in what Xander my become. Draco and Alexander had been described as having almost god like strength and speed, uncanny control over magic's as well as a nearly unbeatable fighting style.  
  
If Xander was anywhere near as strong as those two had supposedly have been then they were in serious trouble. He doubted that even Glory would be able to stand up against Xander when his power was fully realized. The Warlocks had a strong control over Elemental Magic's which fit perfectly with their name sake. Fortunately it took years of training for a Warlock to obtain such power so they would be safe from any spells from the obviously off balance Xander.  
  
"If he turns to evil he will have to be killed." He thought to himself " We obviously can't trust Buffy to do it, she would merely face him, lose, run away, say to herself that she was the Slayer then repeat that cycle. No she could never do it. Xander would have to be eliminated if he turned to evil, no question about it."  
  
Giles shivered at this thought, at that moment he never felt more like Travers, which was to say and unpleasant feeling. He looked over to Buffy and frowned, he couldn't help but feel that the council was right to have forbidden personal relationships between Slayers and others. Though her friends had helped Buffy stay alive they had also made her sheltered.  
  
The Slayers before her understood that humans could be ten times worse than any demon and would sometimes have to be killed. Demons only did what was in there nature and what was often required for them to stay alive. Most demons even denied such urges. Humans on the other hand did evil on their own accord, they had a choice.  
  
Buffy could never kill another human, she would let them go no matter how evil saying it wasn't her right to make judgement, saying she should leave it to the proper authority's, and just what the hell was she?  
  
The Hell Guardians were considered true evil incarnate. Former Warlocks that turned from the light and chose to side with The Morning Star. They chose that life and no matter how strong they grew or how many centuries they lived they would always just be human.  
  
Giles was driven from his thoughts when he heard Buffy gasp and drop her stake. Looking to Spike's crypt he saw that the door was ripped away from it's hinges. The door laid on a shattered television set with a large dent in it's center. A glimmer of light caught his eye. Looking over he saw a large Claymore laying in a puddle of blood. By the slightly congealed color Giles could tell it was from a vampire, most likely Spike. Above the puddle was a hole the width of a blade. If it was indeed Spike's blood, then he had lost it in a most painful manner.  
  
"Who the Hell could have done this?" Buffy mumbled. He Slayer sense had gone off like a fire alarm the moment she came in. There was an intense feeling of evil in the room, far worse than anything she had felt from a vampire. She felt like every good emotion in her was being extinguished.  
  
"Buffy are you all right?" Giles asked with a concerned look on his face. Buffy didn't know it but she had become very pale as soon as she had entered the crypt. Like something was draining her of her vitality  
  
"Let's get out of here Giles, there something wrong with this place." Buffy said, shivering the whole time  
  
" What do you mean? This isn't the first time you've been in Spike's crypt." He said.  
  
" Just trust me, lets get out of here." Turning on her heel Buffy stumbled out of the crypt. Giles followed her with the Claymore slung over his shoulder. Buffy regained some of her color when she was outside  
  
"Buffy what is wrong. You looked like you saw a ghost in there." Giles said with a concerned look on his face  
  
" I don't know what it was Giles, but it was evil. I felt like the life was being sucked out of me. I never felt so empty, ever." She explained  
  
" Well you certainly looked it." He said with a nod. Taking the Claymore of his shoulder Giles examined the blade in what little moonlight was available due to the clouds. It was well crafted, unusually light for a weapon of it's size. The blade was razor sharp, which would explain how it would be able to pierce stone. But even then it would take immense strength to force it in.  
  
Suddenly the clouds parted and the light shined fully on the sword and Giles got a true look at it. The blade had a mirror polish and was etched with runes that glowed in the moon light. Where the blade ended and the hilt began there was an emerald with the mark of the Hell Guardians attached to it in gold. Finally his eyes fell upon the silver lettering on the guard and he dropped the sword.  
  
"Oh God no."  
  
************************  
  
"So he's back." Grimm said to himself "I hope the kids ready. Katherine lets hope your boy is as strong as you were, 'cause we're gonna need him." Looking out the window Grimm saw a 'Now Leaving New York' sign. Tired didn't even come near to how Grimm felt. He had lived long, longer than most should. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just drop it all and follow William's path.  
  
Because Katherine would never give it up, so neither can you. You can't stand the thought of her thinking badly of you  
  
" So here I am instead. 2 millennia, 1 decade, 1 year, 4 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, 19 minutes old. But hey at least I have my hair." He said quickly with one breath.  
  
But you don't have her.  
  
" Honestly, you've been in my head for the last 4 centuries ,4 years, 7 months, 9 we-"  
  
Oh stop it, must your really do that all the time.  
  
" I don't know, maybe I have that obsessive compulsive bull shit everyone keeps blaming their quirks on. If there's one thing I hate about these times is everyone placing the blame on something else." He growled  
  
So they should be like you and blame themselves for things that are out of their control.  
  
" Damn right." Grimm mumbled. The bus stopped at an intersection, next to it was the common mom and pop shops you would see on the outskirts of the states. He still remembered when that was the only way you could get groceries short of growing your own. He felt all of his 2011 years and 4 months right then. " Maybe I should trade in my leather and silk for plaid pants and a white belt."  
  
Yeah right. It took you a year to get rid of your damn disco clothes.  
  
" Hey, disco would have come back if those damn punk rockers hadn't come along." Grimm yelled. At this point there was a 6 seat radius of empty space around Grimm. The fact that he had been talking to himself for nearly and hour scared everyone off.  
  
All except a pimply 15 year old run away that had developed an instant crush on the silk and leather clad man. The bus driver occasionally threw back nervous glances at Grimm, but Grimm's white hair and menacing 6' 2" build kept him from throwing him off the bus.  
  
" Why are you in my head? I've asked you this everyday since you first spoke, but you've never answered." He mumbled  
  
And I've always given you the same answer, I don't know. Before you, there was nothing brother.  
  
" I wish you would stop calling me that."  
  
When you stop breaking every fucking measure of time into years, weeks, minutes and seconds.  
  
" All these centuries and no one could figure out where you came from, they just figured I was insane." Grimm mumbled as he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
You are insane.  
  
" Well yeah, but I meant in a schizophrenic way. But so what if I'm insane, William always said insane always beats big."  
  
Yeah and look where he is now.  
  
" I can't, when your lost to us, your literally lost to us. Man I wish God were here." He sighed, drifting further and further into sleep.  
  
I wish I had been around when he…uhhh… she…whatever, was around.  
  
" You would have liked it, it's like speaking to a best friend, cool uncle, big brothers cool friend, non-butting in mother, dad that doesn't try to keep cool by pretending to like your music, all wrapped up in one." Grimm said this with a smile remembering all the times during his Archangel training when he had just sat down with God and spoke to him through the nocturnal hours of limbo.  
  
You never did find out where….., look I'm just going to call him 'he', went.  
  
" You try finding a universe creating deity."  
  
Do you think he'll ever come back? I would really like to meet him.  
  
" We've had this conversation so many times even I with my OCD will not attempt to put it into numbers." Grimm said with exasperation " But yes I think he will. I'm sure of it."  
  
(Flash)  
  
A black hared Grimm and a blonde hared man are walking around a Buddhist temple. Both are wearing light leather armor despite the cold temperatures on the mountain top. Grimm has a Roman battle sword attached to his belt and the blonde hared man has a large ax strapped to his back. Stopping before the great shrine of Buddha the blonde hared man bends down lights a piece of incense and offers a prayer.  
  
" Lucifer, wouldn't the lord be angry that you are doing this?" Grimm asked. He looked the same only much more innocent. His eyes didn't have the tired look they would possess in the future.  
  
" They didn't teach you much about him in the Hulud Kai camps did they?" Lucifer asked in a relaxed manner, his voice had a very melodically incline tune.  
  
" No, the trainers said we could worry about that if we survived long enough to become Archangels." Said Grimm looking a bit embarrassed that he had such little knowledge of the being that entrusted Grimm and his comrades to help maintain what he had created.  
  
" To answer your question Grimm, no he won't. Trust me I've known him for quite some time." Lucifer answered after rising to his feet " Buddhism basically preaches what his kids gonna preach in a couple of decades. Be nice to your neighbor, killing people is bad, killing a baby then drinking it's blood will not grant you immortality, no don't rape those women then keep them for breeding whores. As long as it's about peace and harmony with the things around you he doesn't care if you pray to a goat."  
  
" I see, so what does he do about the ones that don't talk about good stuff."  
  
" That's where you guys come in." Lucifer said with a smirk  
  
There was a tranquil silence after that. The sunlight broke through the clouds and shined down on the mountain. The monks that were outside tending to some of the plant stopped and let themselves enjoy some of the rare sunshine that managed to get through on the usually cloudy mountain.  
  
" Remember Grimm, as long as you truly regret it he's always willing to forgive you, and in your times of most dire need; when things are at there worst and when you think he doesn't care, ask for his help and he'll come to your aide. That's the pact he made with all Angels, Archangels and Horsemen."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
A slow tear trickled down Grimm's face. 10 years later Lucifer rebelled, he had had enough after seeing hundreds of innocent children slaughtered when the star heralding the arrival of the lords child shined down. Grimm would never forget the flames that rose in the heavens. The very Earth shook with force of the battle. An entire continent sunk into the depths of the sea. When it was all over he stood there and watched as one after another Angels, Archangels, and Warlocks alike were all cast into Hell. Finally there were only 3 left, Lucifer and two of the original 4 Horsemen, Pestilence and Famine. Lucifer's face and torso had been horribly disfigured by Michael's sword. His ax lay shattered on the ground, his once proud and regal wings were a broken and bloody mess.  
  
God stood before the three in his most favorite form, an old blind beggar woman. Lucifer was to the Angels as the Horsemen were to the Warlocks and losing the three was a heavy loss. Hobbling over to Lucifer, God ran his hands over Lucifer's ruined face. The wounds healed immediately, but the marks remained.  
  
Who was once considered the most beautiful of all angels was a torn shadow of his former glory. Suddenly smoke rose from Lucifer's forehead when it cleared a spiked upside down version of the Warlock symbol was there. Both Horsemen cried out in pain as their wrists smoked and their Unkes with clenched gauntlets were replaced with the spiked inverted Unkes with a Pentagram at the tip.  
  
Turning from them God hobbled away to grieve in the privacy of his abode, which none but Lucifer had ever seen. Turning back to the three traitors, Michael, Gabriel and Azrael shoved the two horsemen into Hell. They put up no resistance. Before Michael could reach him Lucifer stepped away and walked towards Grimm. All the Warlock's, Archangels and Angels present immediately drew their weapons. But Grimm merely raised his hand and waved them down.  
  
" Remember Grimm, it's always waiting if you truly regret it." Lucifer whispered. Stepping forward Lucifer placed a kiss on Grimm's mouth. His lips felt rough and scarred, nothing like the smooth silk they had once been like. But Grimm would have settled for no lesser goodbye. Backing away Lucifer stepped into the portal and disappeared.  
  
The older Angels and two remaining Horsemen claimed that they heard the very universe cry out in agony when Lucifer went into Hell. Many said they were just dealing with the shock. But Grimm knew better, he had heard the cry to and knew who it came from. Grimm had only known Lucifer for 15 years and he felt like a part of him had been torn out of his body when he left. One could only imagine how Lucifer's Creator, his Father had felt when he felt his first born, his most beloved above all his creations leave him forever  
  
It had been a day to remember. The day that Heaven had been split in two. The day the skies burned. The day the Hell Guardians were formed. The day Grimm watched his friend, mentor, surrogate brother and lover step into Hell to rule his new kingdom.  
  
To be continued….  
  
So what do you think. Before I get bombarded with reviews (yeah right) I'm not making Grimm gay, he swings both ways baby but I doubt that I'll write in any Horsemen/Man loving. I'm not making any comments on people religious beliefs and such. And if your some crazy homophobe don't even bother flaming you damn fascist mother fucker….. (GLARE) 


End file.
